Kyan Kovant
Summary Kyan Kovant is a Defias Half-Elf who believes he is a human. He was raised in Li'set and is a Ex-Slayer in training. He wants to better the world in any way he can, but he sometimes unintentionally causes much more harm than he gets rid of. He is a master craftsmen and takes great pride in his creations. Personality Kyan is a energetic young teen who wants to better the world. In the past he was prone to lying and getting depressed but now he has decided to never lie and tries to keep an upbeat attitude. He is always looking forward to the next goal, but will never forget whats happened in the past. He is very protective of those he cares about and will likely end up dying to save one of his friends one day. Despite how fighting has been for him, he gets a strange thrill from it. Kyan is a young kid who is just trying to do his best. Early Life Kyan was a kid who stuck to his small group of friends. He is very fidgety and needs to do something with his hands most of the time. He would eventually become the head of the builders club at his school and would pride himself on his early creations. He looked up to his father and his brother for being great warriors of Li'set and dreamed of one day following in their footsteps to become a "hero". He never felt a connection to the Father and would usually have to be pushed to do anything to worship him. Slayer Academy Kyan would join the slayer corps despite the pleas from his mother. He believed that her worries came from the dangers of the slayer corps, and not the actual job of the slayers. He left on somewhat bad terms with his mother, which is something that bothers him to this day. He had a rough time in the academy quickly becoming distant from his other classmates. Through a lot of events he eventually became a leader in the academy, before he decided to escape. WIP Post-Escape After escaping with the elf Lysanthir, they parted ways in Bree. The month in Bree was met with... hardships. Kyan being a naive teen was a particularly easy target to scam out of his money. Which is exactly what happened when he lost most of his money in the first week. While living in Bree he learned of his brothers misdeeds and cruelty, and also gained hints about his life as a defias. He began to depart towards Kreed due to a tip from a woman named Glenn, while camping near the lake one night though he was robbed of his only possessions and was broke. Time at the Docks After managing to get a job as a boat ferryman he worked hard for weeks to earn some gold. His boss, a woman named Pan was someone he initially disliked. She seemed strict, cold and frankly having a gun pointed at you does lower your opinion of someone. But through the weeks of working under her he learned that she was kind and she quickly helped him. Kyan would occasionally help those in need get across the lake, he never expected anything from them but hoped they had a better life than what they were escaping from. Eventually a few of them came back however declaring that their businesses had boomed. The days at the docks were some of the most peaceful days in Kyans life, quiet days where he could stare across the lake carving sculptures are ingrained in his mind. Eventually Pan proposed to expand her buisness and make a proper dock. Although it meant he had to stay a while long, Kyan stayed to help her make a new dock which he now thinks of as a home. Uh-Oh, Apocalypse? Once the docks were built Kyan began to prepare to go to skull mountain. He wanted to gather a party of warriors to deal with the beast in the lake to hopefully help with Pans business. After a goodbye with Pan he began to head towards skull mountain. After a few days travel he was ambushed by bounty hunters who wanted his head due to the fact of him being a Kovant. Scared and surrounded Kyan used an ability that he had woken up with one day, he thought it would save him. Instead it turned the bounty hunters into a deadly plague that spread across the mountain and killed him. Luckily for him his friend Lysanthir happened to be in the area a few days later and revived Kyan. In the process Lysanthir lost his adoptive son(?) Orist. Lysanthir and Kyan escaped to the wolf settlement of Battle rise where Lysanthir initially lied about Kyan not being human. Kyan would later go speak to Oshida and explain that he caused the chaos issue, was not a half elf, and wanted to help fix the problem. This resulted in Oshida putting Kyan through a trial in which he would throw arrows, if Kyan made it to the end of the mountain he could live in escape. Determined to fix his mistake however, Kyan did the opposite and went up the mountain. He would end up being killed by Oshidas arrows, but all Kyan could think about in his dying moments were how he hadnt done enough yet. That is when Lyon, god of heroes heard his thoughts and allowed him to come back to life, activating his defias powers in the process. This is the moment of "Rebirth" for Kyan. He became more energetic, optimistic and full of life. He began immediately working on something to help Oshida fight the Chaos demigod he created. After encountering an issue with delivering his armor to Oshida and almost dying to his wife Emilia it seemed that hope to deliver the armor to Oshida and help him were gone. Luckily however, the Battleborn chief Raygar declared that they would reinforce Oshidas attack on the chaos in snowfall and had Emilia open a portal to where Oshida was preparing his attack. Kyan asked to join the group despite how weak he was, and the battleborn allowed it. Chaos, Mind control, and gods oh my! WIP Post-Fixing the Apocalypse (Present) WIP Hobbies Kyan enjoys making things. He gives his all in making and crafting various things whether it be buildings, weapons, tools or small carvings. As long as he gets a chance to make something new he will probably enjoy whatever activity it is. During his times at the docks, while waiting customers he would look out at the lakes landscape and use it as inspiration for his carvings. Relationships '''Lyansthir: '''A friend of Kyan despite their many differences. He wants to help Lysanthir whereever he can but also recognizes that Lysanthir can sometimes make bad decisions. Despite that he makes terrible decisions as well and is in debt to Lysanthir. '''Oshida: '''Despite the fact that he killed Kyan, he holds Oshida in high regard. He hasnt seen any cruelty from him yet and although some of his actions are rather rude he sees that more as wolf culture rather than himself being an asshole. '''Emilia: '''She threw him in jail, almost beat him to death and threatened to kill him because he was attempting to deliver a package. She also killed his dad. Kyan doesn't hate her but she shouldn't expect a good christmas gift present from him. '''Sosuke: '''Although interactions have been brief Sosuke seems to be an enjoyable person to be around. Kyan respects him for his heroic actions on the chaos raid and his sense of humor. '''Pan: '''Kyan sees Pan as another guardian in his life. She helped get Kyan out of a terrible situation and provided him with shelter food and a future. He feels deeply indebted to her and sees her as family. '''Raygar: '''Kyan holds Raygar in very high regards. He is a builder and a very powerful warrior. He seems to want to protect his clan and be an overall good person. '''Lyon: '''Kyan still does not know the name of Lyon but has pledged himself to try to satisfy his dreams. Lyon saved his life and Kyan wants to make the most of it for Lyon. '''Sun: '''Kyan doesnt know the name of Sun either but she seems to be an incredibly deity that he wants to please. The only issue though is he has no idea how to make her happy.